


Miss You When I Wake

by xenoglossia (oncharredwings)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 90's AU, Angst, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, M/M, Oops, Pining, Reunion Sex, Reunions, SHEITH - Freeform, Suicide mention, also boys can get wet because i was too lazy to write about lube, alternative!keith, briefly there is daddy kink, drug references, heroin references, i promise it's happier than the tags make it sound i swear..., just go w/it, keith calls shiro daddy in the throe of the banging, missing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncharredwings/pseuds/xenoglossia
Summary: Keith Kogane has lost everything – no family, no friends, and he feels a hole in his chest where his best friend once lived. He would do anything to see Takashi Shirogane again.





	Miss You When I Wake

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Quote Week Day 2: "Your friend desperately wants to see you." 
> 
> I know this one is a little angsty it sort of got away from me, but there is a good ending! :) Enjoy <3
> 
> You can read it on [tumblr](http://marmorashadows.tumblr.com/post/168674177979/sheith-quote-week-day-2-your-friend-desperately).

 “Hey, Kogane, there’s a new shipment in the back, go bring it in.”

 “In a sec,” Keith replied as he continued to attempt to untangle his hair, which was currently stuck in several of his earrings.

 “ _Kogane_.”

 “Dude, fucking chill, I’ll go back there in a second.” Keith rolled his eyes and continued to work his hair free, moving each strand gently so he didn’t rip the new industrial piercing he’d just had done a few weeks ago. It was still healing and sore.

 He could see Antok – his honest to God name – standing and glaring into the mirror from across the room. Keith sighed in relief when he finally managed to get his hair completely free. “I’m  _going_ ,” he mumbled, grabbing his coat to pull on. Why Antok couldn’t get the new guy Regris to do it was beyond his comprehension, but Keith made his way to the back where there were boxes of new comics ready to be opened and shelved.

 Regris was in the back, sitting nervously on a chair, Keith noted, while Kolivan was going over some stupid safety lecture. He’d mostly tuned it out himself when he’d been hired, but he knew Regris was new and trying to impress the boss. Keith had given up on impressing Kolivan since he’d known the guy for years by being his damn neighbor. Probably the only reason he even  _had_  the job at Marmora.

 The calendar hanging on the wall flapped in a breeze from the back door which had been left propped open.  _Day 1461_ , Keith thought to himself as he crossed off yesterday’s date. He hadn’t seen Shiro in four years and it was  _killing_  him. Ever since the doofus had run off to California, leaving him in shitty Wisconsin, to go to college and make something of himself.

 He remembered the day Shiro had left for Garrison University, how proud he’d been of his friend, standing there with a huge grin on his face. He’d only been fourteen, but he’d remembered looking up at Shiro and thinking they’d be friends forever no matter how far they grew apart in distance. At first, Keith had been completely right; Shiro had written him constantly, since he was a huge fan of writing letters, even though Keith hated his own handwriting, he’d written Shiro back. For the first year, they’d been consistent pen pals.

 Then year two had come and gone without a single letter. Then year three. Now, it was Shiro’s fourth year – the final year – and he had yet to hear from him save for a few staticy phone calls. Despite not knowing Shiro anymore and Keith knowing Shiro  _didn’t_  know him either, he still missed him so much sometimes it left a hollow aching in his chest.

Shiro hadn’t been there when he’d lost his aunt or when he’d had to move out and find his own place. He lived in a tiny apartment above a record shop in town now, since Kolivan paid him a decent wage he could afford the rent. It was almost the new year, 1999, and Keith had never wanted to spend a holiday with someone as badly as he wanted to spend it with Shiro.

 “Keith,” Kolivan said, drawing his eyes away from the calendar. “I heard it’s going to be bad with the weather, you should get home early.”

 “I can handle a little snow,” Keith spat back. Kolivan was always so  _worried_  about him as if he were breakable or fragile.

 “Not on that bike you own. Go home.”

 “I can’t just  _leave_. What about my checks?!” Keith followed Kolivan toward the front again, traipsing after him into the comics store. “Kol, I need that money. I have rent to pay.”

 “Don’t worry about the money, Keith.” Kolivan set a box down, while Antok was showing Regris how to run the register.

 Keith glowered up at his boss, wondering why the man was so eager to get rid of him. “You mind telling me why I need to leave? Am I being fired or something?”

 Kolivan sighed and placed a hand between his shoulder blades, pushing him back toward the back stockroom and mini office. Since Kolivan was several times bigger than him, Keith allowed his body to be steered into his tiny office and his butt down onto a rolling chair. Kolivan sat down across from him, looking tired as if he wasn’t quite prepared to have this conversation.

 “What did I do?” Keith asked nervously while his stomach tied into knots. “I know I was late all last week, I’m  _sorry_ , I won’t do it again-.”

“You’re not being  _fired_ , Keith,” Kolivan said gently. “You’re the best worker I have, I’m not firing you.”

 That was a relief. Keith sighed and relaxed, wondering then why Kolivan seemed so grim. “What’s wrong?”

 “I received a letter today from Altea Labs.”

 Altea Labs. The place that had his mother locked away because the state had deemed her unfit to be his mother. The place he wasn’t ever allowed to go because it hurt too much to do so.

 Keith swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. “Yeah, and?”

 “Dr. Alfor stated in his letter that your mother… She took her life, Keith. She committed suicide last week. I’ve been waiting to find a moment to tell you… I know it’s hard to hear.”

 The lump returned and Keith had to sit there for a moment, fighting the mixture of emotions he felt immediately. The hurt of Kolivan not telling him right away, the pain of the loss of his mother even though he’d only known her briefly, and the shock that she’d killed herself last  _week_  and he’d never even known.

 “Oh,” he whispered, tears making his eyesight swim.

 “I’m so sorry.” Kolivan reached over and squeezed his knee gently in an awkward way of trying to be comforting. “You can go home, the weather really is about to kick up a storm tonight.”

 The office felt extremely cold and not even his leather jacket was enough to keep him warm. Keith shivered and started to shake, tears rolling down his face without asking. His clammy hands went to cover his eyes, trying to hold it together, but he couldn’t. He was too tired.

 “Keith-.”

 “Shut up!” Keith screamed in Kolivan’s face, getting up so fast he knocked the chair back. “How dare you fucking tell me this now?! It’s almost  _Christmas_  and this the fucking gift I get?!”

 “Keith, please, quiet down.” Kolivan stood up, his hands going to Keith’s shoulders. “I know you’re upset.”

 “Upset- I didn’t even  _know_  her! I didn’t even fucking know her, she treated me like  _garbage_!” Keith did have vague memories of his mother and how much she had loved the needle over him. How she’d chosen heroin and Kurt Kobain over her own son.

 One of his most vivid memories was sitting on the floor of a kitchen covered in dirty needles, chomping on a stick of butter because it was the only thing in the fridge, while his mother was dragged out his house kicking and screaming. That was when his aunt had swept in and lifted him off the floor. She’d asked him if he wanted to go to McDonald’s and get a Happy Meal.

 Since that day, Keith had only gone to visit her twice. Once on his sixteenth birthday because she still had the keys to the red motorcycle in the storage room. She’d been angry to see him, laughing in his face and telling him he looked just like his father; a man he’d never met or wanted to meet from the way everyone talked about him. He’d left Altea Labs in tears and had cried the entire way back to his aunt’s house.

 He’d called Shiro that night, despite his aunt tell him it was long-distance, and they’d managed to talk for a few hours that night. Shiro had calmed him down and told him funny stories about his classes and the people he’d met at Garrison. Everything Shiro had told him had sounded so magical.

  _“You’ll get to see it soon,” Shiro had said with a laugh. “I bet you’ll get your acceptance letter faster than I did. You’re so smart, Keith.”_

 But he hadn’t been accepted into Garrison University because he hadn’t graduated high school.

 On his eighteenth birthday, he’d gone one more time to see his mother to tell her that her sister had passed away. His aunt had died and left him what little money she had, and he’d managed to sell some more of her stuff, and pack the rest, before moving into the apartment he currently resided in. When he’d gone to see her, he hadn’t expected much, but seeing his mother strapped to a bed, completely out of her mind, had been too much.

 He’d left crying that day, too.

 Now she was dead.

 She was dead and there was nothing to change that. He was alone in the world with no family and hardly any friends. Keith sagged against Kolivan as he realized how alone he truly felt and sobbed into the man’s chest. Kolivan patted his back and tried to comfort him, but despite his kind nature, Kolivan was by far the  _worst_  at being helpful or affectionate.

 “The funeral is this weekend,” Kolivan whispered. “If you want to go but you don’t have to, Keith. I would never make you go, but it might be good to have some closure.”

 Hearing that the funeral was the coming weekend, Keith’s tears dried up and he managed to pull himself together enough to step out of Kolivan’s arms and wipe his snot and tears on the back of his jacket’s sleeve. “Whatever,” he said coldly, storming out of the office and grabbing his keys.

 Kolivan was right, he needed to go home. 

 

* * *

 

“We gather here today to celebrate the life of Jackie Kogane…”

 Keith tuned out after hearing his mother’s name, his eyes focused on where the coffin was being lowered into the ground. He’d only come to the funeral after more prompting from Kolivan, but he didn’t want to stay for long. There weren’t many people around since his mother hadn’t had anyone. Kolivan, a few nurses, and himself were the only people at the cemetery.

The funeral goers threw some flowers into the grave and he stood stoic, his hands clenched into fists in his pockets, trying not to lose his shit all over again. After being dismissed from work, he’d spent the evening getting severely drunk on the vodka his aunt had left him and attempting to call Shiro. He’d probably drunk dialed the guy six times, knowing his phone bill was going to be astronomical, but he just didn’t care. It hadn’t mattered in the end, anyway.

 Shiro hadn’t answered the phone.

 He’d left messages though; slurred and angry messages about how Shiro was never there for him and about how he missed him and how Shiro was a fucking liar.

 “Keith.”

 He blinked, realizing people were staring at him. “What?”

 “Did you want to say anything?” the priest asked gently.

 Keith glanced around at the people who had gathered, suddenly missing his aunt as badly as he missed Shiro, and simply raised his middle finger to her coffin. The final fuck you to a woman who had never loved him and had never wanted him. The nurses gasped nad Kolivan sighed, placing his fingers on his forehead. He didn’t say anything else, he just turned and walked off toward his bike.

 He knew his aunt was rolling over in her grave, but Keith didn’t have the energy to feel bad about being a piece of shit. He didn’t owe anyone anything and his grief was his own. He knew she’d understand that.

 The ride home was quiet and mostly empty since everyone was inside gearing up for the winter storm they kept bitching about on TV. His apartment was cold since the heater had gone out for the third time this month, but Keith didn’t care that much. He crossed the room to his answering machine, wondering if Shiro had bothered to call him back. There was a fat goose egg on the little screen, so that was a big stinking  _no_.

 “Fuck you, Shirogane,” Keith whispered, yanking his phone out of the wall completely in his rage.

 If Shiro had called him and sobbed over even the smallest of things, Keith knew he would drop everything and get his ass to California, no matter what he had to do to get there. He’d always thought Shiro would do the same, but Keith realized he was wrong. It hurt to be wrong about someone he had cared about so much growing up in his aunt’s house.

 They’d shared so many moments together and he’d always wondered if Shiro had been his first crush.

 A dark blush filled Keith’s cheeks as he recognized his sexuality since he hardly ever talked about it or even thought about it. The only times he considered it was the times when he went to a nightclub in the city to give head and get drunk with an illegal ID. Even then, when his mouth was full of dick, he hardly considered himself  _gay_.

 Dropping onto his lumpy couch, Keith glared at the television that only worked 35% of the time. The only sounds in the apartment consisted of the leaking faucet and the ticking of a clock that had belonged to his aunt that he’d refused to get rid of because it had the stupid Felix Cat face printed on it. It even meowed on the hour.

 Minutes turned into hours as Keith sat on his couch and didn’t move or think or do anything other than stare at the TV. It wasn’t even on, but he just couldn’t make himself do anything except sit. Not until a knock came to his door, did he bother to actually move. Keith sighed heavily since it was probably Kolivan coming to check on him and make sure he was actually eating or drinking or attempting to stay alive.

 “Kolivan, I’m fine, I don’t want your weird ass casserole again-.” Keith cut off once he actually pulled the door open and saw who was standing in the hallway, dripping from being covered in snow, cheeks flushed from the cold, and breathing heavily from taking the steps so fast. “...Shiro?”

 “Keith,” he gasped. “I got here- as fast- as I could-.” Shiro took a deep breath, pushing his hair out of his eyes. “After I heard your message, I just- I didn’t think, I just got on a plane…”

 Seeing Shiro standing in his doorway was so shocking, Keith didn’t respond, he just stared with wide eyes. The years had changed his friend but given him an edgier look. There was a white shock of hair in front of his eyes, like he’d been too heavy handed with the bleach, and a scar running across his face that Keith was surprised to see hadn't left him blind.

 “Can I come in?” Shiro asked with a faint smile. “I would’ve called, but your phone wasn’t working. Kolivan gave me your address.”

 Finally jerking out of his reverie, Keith stepped aside to let Shiro into his tiny apartment. He seemed so  _huge_  inside the small space and Keith realized the guy had gotten taller, wider, and buffer.  _Holy shit_.

 “Jesus, you on steroids or something?” Keith asked and then almost punched himself in the face for  _that_  being the first thing to come out of his mouth after not seeing Shiro for  _four years_. “I mean- hi.”

 Shiro chuckled, slowly unwrapping his scarf from around his neck and taking his coat off. “Come here.”

 He gulped and let Shiro pull him in for a tight and long hug. It wasn’t like the hugs he received from Kolivan or even the ones he’d gotten from his aunt – no, Shiro was by far the best hugger out everyone he’d come to know. It lasted for forever, and not long enough, and felt so tight and warm. He didn’t want to let go.

 “Shiro,” he said, his voice cracking then and he burst into tears. More than anything Keith had wanted to see his friend and here he was, standing in his apartment, hugging him like they would never see each other again.

 “Keith,” Shiro whispered, his voice so soft and kind. “I’ve missed you so much.”

 The hug kept going and Keith didn’t dare be the one to end it. He just held on and on, until finally he felt Shiro's grip lessen and they stepped apart. Once there was space between them, Keith punched Shiro's chest, which really wasn’t the best idea. He was fucking  _solid_. “Ow- fuck- Where the hell have you been?!”

 “Where have I been?” Shiro repeated as he rubbed the spot Keith had hit. “At school.”

“You don’t write, you don’t call me! I  _never_  hear from you!” Keith was being loud and angry but there was a lot to be loud and angry about. His aunt was dead, his mother was dead, and Shiro had been AWOL.

 “I know,” Shiro said sheepishly. “I’m sorry, Keith. I’ve been busy… I’ve been trying to make time for you, I’m so sorry I’ve been a shitty friend.”

 Hearing Shiro say he was sorry was almost enough to have Keith fall into his arms all over again. “You are?”

 “Yes,” Shiro said. Shiro reached out a hand and placed it firmly on his shoulder. It was a familiar and comfortable weight. “I’ve missed you every single day since I left for school… but why aren’t you out there with me? I thought you wanted to go to GU?”

 Keith glanced down in guilt. He  _had_  wanted to go to Garrison University, but after his aunt’s death, he’d gotten so angry with the world, he’d ended up fighting his way through life and dropping out. Nothing had made sense.

“I did,” he said quietly. “But I never graduated high school.”

 “You- what-  _why_?!” Shiro demanded. “Keith, you were so smart.”

 “I  _know_ , okay!? A lot of shit happened my senior year.” Keith crossed his arms and glared at the ugly shag carpet that was still a remnant from when the place was built.

 “Like what?”

 “My aunt died… I was on my own. I just, I got so  _mad_  at everything. You were gone, my aunt was gone, my mom didn’t give a fuck about me… So I just… I dropped out.” Keith went to sit down on the couch, feeling tired and stupid. He was a loser and now Shiro knew it.

“Fuck.” Shiro walked over and sat beside him, placing a large hand on Keith’s thigh. “I’m sorry, Keith. I didn’t know.”

 “I know… I wanted to call… I tried to call…” Wrapping his arms around himself, Keith hugged his middle, not looking at Shiro in the face. The clock meowed, drawing his eyes up to see it was almost midnight.

 “Keith.”

 Keith turned his head so fast he almost gave himself whiplash, looking into Shiro’s stormy, gray eyes. “What?”

 Shiro swallowed and didn’t say anything. Instead, he pressed closer until their lips were brushing in a chase and gentle kiss. It happened so fast, that Keith was almost certain he’d hallucinated the entire thing. His fingers reached up to touch his lips, where they felt scorched by Shiro's.

 “Was that okay?” Shiro asked quietly. Keith nodded. “Good. I’ve been dying to do that for a long time.”

 “Do it again?”

 Shiro chuckled and leaned in for another kiss, this one less chaste and dry. Keith slid his arms around Shiro’s neck, pulling him as close as they could get on the couch, practically ready to crawl into his friend’s lap. Shiro tasted like mint and coffee and he felt like home. They kissed desperately, clawing at each other’s clothes, Keith practically ripping Shiro’s button up open to run his gloved palms along his chest.

 Shiro was  _here_. He was alive and warm and here with him now.

 When Keith sat back, his lips feeling swollen and red, he realized he was straddling Shiro’s hips, breathing heavily, and his dick was hard against his tight jeans. The look on Shiro’s face told him that he was in the same predicament and they kissed again, bumping foreheads and gnashing teeth. He’d never imagined exchanging saliva with someone would be so arousing, but his clothes felt so constrictive, Keith was dying to be free of them.

“Shiro,” he gasped, his eyes moving to the bedroom doorway.

 “Are you sure you want this?”

 “Yes.”

 They both tripped over their own feet, attempting to head to the bedroom, which sent Keith into giggling hysterics on the floor. Shiro laughed, too, and stretched out beside him on the carpet. It was surprisingly comfortable.

 “Keith,” Shiro whispered, trailing his finger gently along Keith’s jawline to his chin.

 “Hm?”

 “I love you.”

 Keith’s eyes widened at Shiro’s admission, completely stunned into silence. That was not what he’d expected, not even a little. Love? He didn’t even know Shiro anymore, and Shiro didn’t know him, how could Shiro  _love_  him?

 “I know it’s a lot to hear and I don’t expect anything. I just needed  you to know that.” Shiro’s mouth lifted into a lopsided soft smile.

 It was a lot to hear, but Keith didn’t want to think about it too much. He just leaned over and kissed Shiro again, sliding his leg over Shiro’s hip, grinding against him softly. Shiro groaned at the contact, shifting so he could angle over Keith completely, even starting to grind back.

 “Keith, are you  _sure–_.”

 “Shiro, just fuck me already.” Keith pulled Shiro down for another kiss and they moaned into it, kissing and pulling their clothes off. The scratch of Shiro’s nails on his skin had him gasping and moaning, his cock aching to be free of its confines.

 “Yes, Sir,” Shiro teased, yanking Keith’s jeans down off of his ass. He snorted when he saw Keith wasn’t wearing underwear. “Freeballing it, huh?”

 Keith blushed and squirmed, wanting Shiro to fuck him until he was in tears. “Shiro…”

 Shiro chuckled. “I know, I know what you want, baby.”

 The sensation of Shiro working his tongue from the base of his cock to the tip had him immediately moaning and writing on the carpet. His legs parted as wide as he could get them and his hands slid up under his shirt to tease the nipple rings he’d gotten out of spite when he’d turned eighteen. When Shiro took his entire cock in his mouth, he cried out and tried to keep his hips planted on the floor.

 “Holy  _fuck_ ,” he gasped, nails digging into his chest until they broke the skin.

 Shiro’s only response was to start bobbing his head, while his thumb teased his rim. Keith moaned helplessly, staring up at the ceiling as Shiro sucked his entire dick into his mouth. He’d never thought he was that  _big_  and several guys had laughed at his dick a few times, but Shiro had made it his driven mission to suck Keith off until he was dry.

 “Shiro, fuck- fuck-.” Keith dragged one of his hands down his body to dig his nails into Shiro’s hair and pull, while his thighs tensed with his oncoming orgasm. “I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come-.” 

Shiro groaned against Keith’s cock, which sent vibrations all the way to the base. Keith gasped when he came, thrusting his hips up in desperation. “Shiro!”   
  
Shiro’s mouth slowly let Keith slip free, licking his lips and fucking swallowing like he’d practiced. Seeing Shiro swallow was undeniably hot and Keith could only whimper, feeling his thighs shake a little.

 “Wow,” Shiro said, touching his lips. “That was really hot, Keith.”

 “You took my entire dick in your mouth like it wasn’t a problem for you,” Keith said, still stunned by Shiro’s talent. “You suck a lot of dick in California or something?”

 A blush darkened Shiro’s cheeks. “Uh, or something.”

 Picturing Shiro on his knees sucking strangers’ dicks was thrilling, but it also made him insanely jealous at the same damn time. He slid his fingers into Shiro’s white hair and pulled his head up to look him in the face. “I want your dick in me like yesterday, Shirogane.”

 “Bossy,” Shiro said, rubbing his scalp where Keith had yanked his hair as he blushed and sat up on his knees.

 “Assertive,” Keith corrected.

Shiro rubbed his finger against Keith’s rim, being gentle and light. “You’re wet.”

He was wet – really fucking wet. In fact, he hadn’t been this wet in ages. “I said I want your dick in me.”

Shiro bent down to kiss his forehead; it was so light and gentle, it made Keith blush. “I want to take my time. I’ve missed you.”

Keith growled in frustration, reaching down to yank and pull Shiro’s belt and fly open. He didn’t want to wait. He was done being patient. Waiting four years to get laid by Shiro was long enough. He’d always figured Shiro’s dick was big, but watching it come free, hard and heavy, was almost like watching a circus act. Where the fuck did he put it all?

“Holy fucking shit,” Keith gasped, biting his lip, and clenching.

Shiro blushed scarlet and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. “Uh, yeah, it’s kinda… big.”

“ _Kinda_?” Keith snorted and sat up, wondering if it would even fit in any of his holes. “You’re gonna split me open.”

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want–.” 

Keith pulled Shiro in for a desperate kiss as he fell back onto the floor and the rug. His thighs parted wide and he shifted so he could feel the heat of Shiro’s cock against his ass. “I want to,” he whispered.

Shiro nodded and started to kiss and grind against him until Keith thought he was going to turn inside out with anticipation. When Shiro pressed a finger into his hole it sent a gasp through his chest and his eyes rolled back. This was better than random hookups at nightclubs. This was  _Shiro_  and everything he’d ever wanted.

“Shiro,” Keith whimpered when Shiro began to stretch him open with two fingers.

“Yeah?”

“I– I love you, too.” It felt lame and really stupid to say  _I love you too_  when he had Shiro’s fingers up his ass but supposed it was better than never saying it at all. And it was true. He did love Shiro and he never wanted to say goodbye again.

Shiro kissed him in response, his fingers pressing deep enough to make Keith see stars. “Right there?” Shiro gasped when Keith moaned desperately.

“Yeah- yeah,  _there_. Fuck!” Keith’s cock was coming back to life, hardening and aching, while Shiro's finger fucked his prostate. “Get in me-.”

Shiro grunted and shifted, pulling his fingers free, in favor of slowly and carefully guiding his cock inside Keith. It was slow going even stretched and relaxed, Shiro was bigger than any finger or toy Keith had taken before Shiro.

“Oh,  _Keith_ ,” Shiro sighed, moving slow, his hips twitching. “I want to pound your ass so bad.”

“ _Good_ ,” Keith said, wanting Shiro to do the same. “Fuck me.”

“Keith-.”

“Fuck me, Daddy,” Keith panted before his eyes grew wide at what he’d just said out loud. His cheeks turned pink and then the flush spread to his navel. He hadn’t meant for  _that_  to be said out loud. “I mean… Shiro.”

Shiro's fingers dug into his hips then, fierce and harsh. “You want Daddy to fuck you until you’re sore?”

Keith nodded. “Please.”

Shiro’s grin made a chill run down Keith’s spine. Keith bit his lip and then there was no holding back. Shiro fucked him fast and hard, making him rub against the carpet until he felt it burn his back and ribs. Keith moaned and shut his eyes, completely lost in the bliss that was Shiro’s dick fucking into his g spot. He was going to come and keep coming until he couldn’t anymore.

“You’re so beautiful, Keith,” Shiro panted as he grunted and wrapped a hand around Keith’s cock to jerk in tandem.

“Say it again,” Keith whined.

“ _Beautiful_ , Keith.”

It was enough to push Keith over the edge. He came so hard he screamed, arching off of the carpet and spraying his chest and face with the intensity of his orgasm. Shiro kept fucking him, panting and moaning, his chest a sheen of sweat. Keith panted and stared, his heart rate slowly going down as he watched and then felt Shiro come. The look of absolute bliss on Shiro’s face was worth every year they’d been apart.

“Keith!” Shiro moaned as he came, remaining inside the entire time. 

Afterward, they were both panting and breathing heavily, attempting to slowly come down off of their orgasmic highs. Keith flinched a bit when Shiro did finally pull out, while Shiro's eyes flicked down to his ass. “What?”

“You’re a mess,” Shiro said, his cheeks pink as he pressed some of the come that dribbling out back inside. “My bad.”

Keith laughed softly as he relaxed, his eyes growing heavy with the need to sleep. “S’okay, Shiro.”

The sound of Shiro shifting around, drew his eyes open, and he watched as Shiro stretched out next to him and covered them both in a little old blanket Keith had on the back of the couch. Between the blanket and Shiro’s natural ability to be a fucking heater, Keith was soon cozy and warm, despite feeling completely open and exposed.

“Keith,” Shiro said, nudging him before he fell asleep. Keith grunted and opened one eye. “I want you to come with me when I go back to Cali.”

He smiled and nuzzled his face under Shiro’s chin. “Duh,” he whispered.

Shiro chuckled and nuzzled him back. “Just so we’re on the same page.”

“Mhm. Night.”

“Good night, Keith.”


End file.
